True Colors
by Renee Marie
Summary: Renee, a headstrong 16 year old who lives with her 3 year old sister. her mother died and her father works out of town. shes all alone until the shock of her life happens


"No, thats not right. What in the world am I going to write about? Nothing exciting ever happens to me, come to think of it I wish my life was exciting instead of busy. Oh maybe I could write about that. Or maybe about my boyfriend, I guess it really doesnt matter considering I havent wrote anything. "Ok class time to pass in your journals, and dont forget I am grading them Friday" Mrs. Burns anounced. "What Friday? But I havent even wrote a page". Im really falling behind I thought to mysellf as I gatherd my things. "Bing!" the bell rang and I flew out the door to meet up with my best friend Grace. "Renee! Renee! Hurry, come on I dont think we have much time" "Whats wrong"? "Its Nila shes not breathing".

I turned away from my locker, then ran down the hallway to where Nila was. Nila is my beautiful 3 year old sister. Halfway down the hallway I could see Nila. Her face was starting to change colors. I finally got to her and she had this certain look to her face, just that look of death. "Nila! Oh dear God please breathe!" I scremed. I grabbed her, then all of a suden she was breathing again. Weird.. "I wonder what happend".

We all started walking down the hallway to the cafeateria for lunch when Nila wispered in my ear, "Someone was choking my neck". I nearly tripped over my own feet, I was so shocked. "Well now why do you say that"? I asked neverously. "Because i felt its hands". "You know no one was around you and when I picked you up no one was there so how could someone have been choking you"? "I dont know".

I didnt eat lunch, i was thinking to hard. "Meet me after school, i'll walk you home" Grace said. "Alright". I sat through my next classes thinking about what Nila had said. It just kept running through my mind. I think the teachers could tell something was on my mind because they didnt call on me all day and after class they all asked if I was ok. "Riiiinnnngggg"! School was out and I went and got Nila out of the nursery then met up with Grace.

"Why do we even have to learn about math I mean its not like we need to know about all of this stuff it gets way to boring and I" Grace kept going on with her rant about math while I was walking quietly thinking. We kept walking until we can to a little white house on the corner of our street. "Hey i'll see ya later i've got to help my dad around the house" Grace had said.

I walked up the next block, still carrying Nila as if she was my very own child, which I think she is now. Nila is an indian name that means blue which was our mothers favorite color. We dont have a mother anymore so I bring her to the school nursery until schools over. Our father works a full time job out of town, so we are lucky to even see him once a week. so you could say Nila is mine now.

I turned and there I was in my yard, a few blocks away from the school. The same things I always saw when I came home, the swing set ive had forever, and the little pond I used to play in. The only difference is the trees and the plants had grown. "Man things really do change fast dont they" I wondered out loud. Nila jumped out of my hands and ran to the swings. So I just sat on the ground and thought about what I would cook for dinner.

"Sissy can you braid my hair like mommy used to braid yours"? I was caught off gard, Nila never talks about mother, not after what happend. "Um, sure sweetie, so what do you want for dinner"? I asked trying to change the subject. "Spaghetti please"!

We walked in the house and right away I started cooking. While we waited for it to get done I braided Nilas hair and when I had finished I just smiled. She looked so much like me when I was little. "Look sissy, we have a picture of you and mommy with your hair just like mine" she said. I looked at the picture and wanted to cry. We both looked just like our mother.

When it was all done I made some for Nila and some for me even though I was'nt hungery. "When you get done put your plate in the sink and wait for me to get your bath ready okay sweetie" "Alrighty". While she did that I sat there and stared at the old picture we had found of my mother and me. If only she was still here I thought. It had only been a few months since she had been gone, but it seemed like forever.

I walked upstaris and made her bath water and as always sat in the bathroom with her. I know its crazy but I mean what if something happend to her? She jumped in and I sat there doing what little homework I had left when I my phone ring. "It must be Ryan". Ryan was my boyfriend. I could swear hes perfect at everything he does. He looks amazing too. He has those dark,misty blue eyes and shiney black hair. He plays for all the schools sports teams, he helps out around the house, hes got a job and hes always there for me.

I got up, got my phone answered it and sure enough it was him so I walked back in the bathroom and talked. "Hey you seemed pretty upset today, did something happen"? he asked. "Oh. Um. No nothing happend I was just thinking about some stuff". "Are you sure? 'cuz I mean I could come over there and talk to you about it if you wanted me to". Its so hard to tell him no but it was already dark and I was fine, so was Nila. "We're fine I promise. Besides im tired so as soon as Nila gets done we're going to bed but thank you very much for the offer". "Okay if your sure. I will come tomorrow morning and walk ya'll to school is that okay"? "Yes, of course I cant wait, and Nila will be happy too. I have to go now i'll see ya tomorrow". "Awh already? okay well see ya in the morning bye sweetheart". "Bye" I smiled.

I walked out of the bathroom so Nila could get dressed and ready for bed. As always i went to her room to wait for her. "Clash"! The sound of a plate hitting the floor. What just happend? Is something downstairs? I had to go see. I walked out of Nilas room and into the the kitchen in search of where the noise had came from. "Come out whoever you are, im not scared of you" I called. I didnt get an answer. I turned to go back up the stairs when i felt a cold air wave hit me. Why was it so cold? Then I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away.


End file.
